Rozabelle
by MostlyJustBrielle
Summary: Summary inside. Seth/OC and possibly jasper/OC. Set after Breaking Dawn. Read and Review please!
1. Profiles and Prologue

**A/N: hello everyone! This is my first story so please no flames! Though any advice and help would be greatly appreciated! I'm not trying to offend anyone or anything with my fics too. Also if the characters seem a bit OOC please let me know and I will try to change it! Thanks! Also, Thanks to my Beta! **_(Amen to that!)_** She is Amazing! And sorry for such long profiles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its sequels. That belongs to the author. I just own Roza, Zaphira, Hannah, the mother and Caleb.**

**Profiles:**

Name: Rozabelle Fey

Age: 16

Family: An older brother, Caleb, 20, and two younger sisters, Hannah, 7, and Zaphira, 3

Likes: any type of music, drawing landscapes and reading a well wrote novel, dancing to anything with a good beat.

Dislikes: Heavy metal (she doesn't get what the screaming is about), torture and harming her victims.

Eyes: her right eye is purple and her left one is gold (or red when thirsty)

Hair: Silvery white curls with rose red tips. Side fringe. Usually tied back into a pony tail

Outfit: her outfit is a floor-length red dress usually made of leather, its low cut, has shoulder-bearing sleaves that go about 2 inches down her arm and has black lace ruffles and black lace around the top of her dress. She has a black choker with black lace and a ruby on it, a red rose charm as well. And she has a black headband and two red roses in her hair. Her shoes are red ballet slippers

Name: Zaphira Fey

Age: 3

Likes: Dresses and the usual three-year-old things

Dislikes: Loud noises and pain

Eyes: same as Rozabelle

Hair: straight, light brown

Outfit: a black dress that goes to just above her knee with white and pink ruffles along the hem of the skirt, around her waist, around the neckline, around the sleave ends. The sleaves show her shoulders and end at her wrists. She wears lace stockings underneath her dress and black ballet flats. She wears a black ribbon headband in her hair.

Name: Hannah Fey

Age: 7

Likes: music, Roza's piano playing, drawing, heavy metal (any type of song with a good beat or meaning) and reading

Dislikes: Bad people, Jane and watching her family in pain

Eyes: Same as her sisters

Hair: Mahogany, but slightly more brown

Outfit: Black skirt to a bit below high mid-thigh with white lace along the hem. Black blouse with shoulder bearing sleaves, sleaves puffy at the top then fall to her hands.

Fishnet stockings under her skirt. White ribbons tied around the top of her sleaves.

White pearls intertwined in her hair. Black flats for shoes.

**Prologue**

A young woman stood by her 'throne'. A huge gothic style chair that towered over her and her stalker. She clutched her daughter to her protectively. Glaring down the girl and her drones stalking closer.

"You can't protect her" The girl said, amusement echoing through the woman's dark palace "I will have her, and then she will die"

"Over my dead body, Jane" The woman snarled

"Have it your own way then. Felix?" Jane sighed. Felix sauntered forward across the black and white tiles of the throne room, and up the blood red carpeted stairs to the throne. The woman just tightened her grip on her baby.

She gasped when she felt a tug on her white gown. A little 4-year-old boy stared up at her, fear shining in his innocent eyes.

"Momma, what's tha man doin'? Will we be okay?"

"Of course honey, we'll be fine" The woman replied to her frightened son, she stole a glance back at Jane, who was smirking, underneath her black cloak. The woman's gaze hardened and she turned sharply to her child "Caleb, sweetheart, I want you to take your sister and run"

"But, momma…."

"Do it! Go! I'll be fine!" she gave her whimpering baby girl to Caleb who stared at his mother with tearing eyes.

"Momma…"

"Go Caleb! Take Roza and go!" The woman was desperate now, if she was to fight these vampires, her children couldn't be here, they couldn't know what she really was.

Caleb nodded, crying and ran out as fast as he could carrying a baby. Into the dark rooms of his mother's palace, he ran through every room he could think of, his bedroom, Roza's Room, his mother's room, the treasury, defiantly the treasury.

He grabbed a bunch of the sacred necklaces his mother showed him when he was a baby and his fathers wrist band. After packing as best as he could while trying to calm down his wailing baby sister, her grabbed the bags and his sister and took the secret tunnel exit from his room. He helped his sister crawl through the tunnels before coming in after her with the bags in tow. After crawling out into the garden with everything, he ran to the underground loft, his mother told him to go there whenever there was an emergency, and carefully carried his sister inside, after placing her in her room in the loft, he went back out to bring in the bags. He placed them in his room and took his Mothers pillow out of his suitcase. He snuggled up under the blankets and sobbed, holding his mothers pillow close to him as a shield.

"Momma…"he sobbed, he sent a silent prayer to the gods and spirits his mother always talked about _Please help my momma…_ before quietly, so he wouldn't wake the baby, crying himself to sleep.

In the palace, the woman had exposed her true form and had killed most of Jane's newborn drones, and was panting.

'_I've waited too long, now I'm weak.' _She thought. She feared for her son and newborn daughter. How would they survive without her? She was struck with an idea, she grinned. Janes smirk vanished. The woman spread her metallic wings and screeched. She broke of two parts of her soul and formed two new beings with them, filled them with the energy they would need. She sent them off "Find your brother and sister!" she called to them. She was about to fly off, but she heard Caleb "_Please help my momma…"_

The woman's eyes teared up, because she knew, if she was about to do what she was, she would never see them again. Well, she would never see them again no matter what she did, it was too dangerous. She closed her eyes, and sent power to her children. She made them _gifted_. Gave them what they needed to protect themselves against Caius and Jane. She was too weak to fight now. She had to go. She had used up to much of her energy. The woman turned to Jane

"This isn't over" She snarled, leaking as much venom into her voice as she could, Jane just smiled.

"Never" She agreed. The woman screeched and charged at Jane and Felix, she swiped at Jane's neck, hoping to tear her apart, but Jane dodged, and the woman got her arm instead. _'Good enough.'_ She thought, and tore it off, and then ran into the night and into darkness, to leave Jane screaming in pain.

"This isn't over" Jane repeated through clenched teeth. "Ever".

**Well, damn, that was rubbish!**

**And I know it has NOTHING to do with Twilight beside Jane and Felix, but that will change in future chapters! I jus needed to do this to explain some stuff.**

**Well, I'm doing the best a girl my age can, so… yeah.**

**Review please people!**

_Review and give us some advice!_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_


	2. Chapter 1: to Forks

**Summary: **A young group of half vampires are running from the Volturi. While hiding in Forks, they seek the help of the Cullen's. But why do Caius and Jane want them dead? Who is the silver haired girl? And why does the sandy-colored wolf look so familiar?

**Hi! I know that my prologue was TERRIBLE but hopefully, these chapters will be better. And defiantly have something to do with the twilight saga in them. Any ways, thank you to my AMAZING beta, AlexisHuang101, she keeps me from doing anything stupid. And thanks to anyone who is reading! Now on with the show!**

**Chapter 1: Vampire **_Rozabelle's POV_

I stand in the corner, not doing anything really; I haven't for the whole time I've been here. I haven't had anything to drink or danced or anything. I'm just waiting. Waiting for dinner to arrive. I ignore the drunken gazes from the guys in the club, as they stare at my silvery curls, tied up in my signature pony tail, my halter neck black top and red-with-black-frills skirt. I really don't care for night clubs, or these revealing outfits, but this club is a great way to get an easy meal.

Some wasted blond guy staggers over to me, grinning drunkenly with his eyes half closed. If he wasn't so drunk, I'd say he was hot. With shaggy blond hair, tanned skin and a good build, he wasn't bad, by human standards anyway. He practically falls on me when he reaches me, still grinning that smug smirk "hey babe, your place, or mine?" I roll my eyes, a pick-up line. Huh.

"Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine" I reply, bored. I push past him and begin my way to the exit; I can wait another day, right? But blond dude grabs my arm.

"C'mon, honey, just tonight. What do ya have ta lose?" He slurs, still wearing that smirk.

I decide to take a look into his soul. It sounds stupid, but it's what I do. I have a _gift, _I can read souls and I guess thoughts and memories too if I look hard enough. I peer in; it's easy because the alcohol weakens any defenses. I take in a brief view of his past, he lost his girlfriend yesterday, lost his job, flunked in college and has no where to stay due to his drug addiction. I pull from his mind and sigh. He will have to do. As far as I know no one will miss him. I sigh again and try to lead him away from the club "Ok, follow me" I say, my voice is all sugary and musical, so he falls for it and follows. I lead him out of the club, and down the street to the most abandoned alleyway I can find. "Ok," I nod, "This is good"

I turn to the blond dude and motion him to follow. I stand at the end, facing the wall, waiting…And then I feel him breathing down my neck.

I grab his neck and smash him to the wall. He screams, I must've broken something. I don't care; I made sure no one was around to hear. I walk closer to him and kiss his cheek. "Rest in peace" I say, I feel a bit sad, taking another life like this. I feel like a murderer.

But I have to, so I bite hard into his throat, and he starts screaming again, but they're shortly cut off with a gurgle as I drink quickly, feeling the warm taste of blood over my tongue. It's kind of off, thanks to the drugs but that's what I'm used to. When I'm done I slip on my gloves and reach in my pocket for a knife. I slit the wound a bit so it looks like an off cut then put it in his hands, making sure that his fingerprints will be on it. I don't like doing this, but I have to. Its how my big brother, Caleb, taught me _always be careful, Roza _He'd say _always __be careful._

So I be careful, take the precautions I think are necessary so humans won't know about me, my brother and two sisters. The only family of vampires around here I know. I get up and take off my gloves; I stuff them into a pocket in my skirt where I keep a pocket knife and a pair of gloves. I walk out of the alley way wiping my mouth of any blood that might still be there. I start off home, to an abandoned mansion that we all live in.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Rozabelle Fey, or Roza for short, I'm currently 16 years old and I'm a half vampire, as are my brother and sisters, at the moment I have one purple eye, which is my left and one red eye, my right, which is concealed in a blue contact. I have silver curls that fall to my lower back due to my lack of haircuts and I have a gift of seeing auras and reading souls and memories, which is not as fun as you think.

I arrive home, pushing the giant steel and iron gates to get in. "I'm home!" I call out.

"Rosie!"

"Hey, Zaphira! You been good?" Zaphira's my little three year old sister. How I got her, I have no idea, because my mother disappeared when I was a newborn baby, But Caleb said our mom was gifted like me, you know, seeing auras and stuff, and ripped two parts of her soul away and created our sisters with them. When he told me that, I just looked at him like he was crazy. But I tend to believe it now, because I can't find any other solution.

Zaphira nods her head enthusiastically

"Yup! I made a pictaaaah!" she drawls out 'picture' with intense amusement.

"Can I see?" I ask smiling

"Yeah!" she grabs my hand and drags me to the stairs that lead upstairs to where all our rooms are and her play room is, my study is next door to that so I hear her playing a lot.

She takes my down the dimly lit hallway, but we can see fine thanks to our vampirism, right down to my seven-year-old sister, Hannah's art room. I knock; "come in" is the only reply I get. I open the door to see Hannah at her desk creating another one of her masterpieces, a prettier version of Picasso's _woman with yellow hair _and a bunch of other artwork covering every surface of the whole room. Rolled up posters are in boxes and pencils and utensils are everywhere. Her desk was next to the window that took up the whole wall at the other end of the room, giving her a really good view of Zaphira's front garden. She has her painting equipment and easel along the wall to the east of the window and in the middle she has a huge shaggy gold rug with a coffee table on top, which is where she lets Zaphira do her drawings. This is where I was getting dragged to now.

"Look, Rosie, look!" Zaphira cries holding up her drawing; it was of the four of us. And a big sandy-colored wolf.

"Who's that?" I ask her pointing at the wolf

"That's your wolf"

"_My _wolf?"

She nods a huge smile on her face. Ok. I didn't know I had a wolf. I hear the front door open and a familiar voice echo through the house.

"Hello? Rozabelle? You home?"

"Caleb!" Zaphira and Hannah shout in unison and rush down to meet our brother, he's been away getting us the money for our mortgage and stuff. I'm so relieved to have him back, now I don't have to take care of the two kids on my own. I hurry down to see Caleb holding Zaphira and Hannah hugging him around his legs.

"Hey, Caleb" I smile

"Hey, Ro, can I speak with you for a sec?" He looks a bit worried, but doesn't let the girls see it.

"Sure"

"Hey Zaphy, why don't you go play with Hannah in your play room?"

Zaphira beams "Okay!"

She grabs Hannah's hand as her sister glares, and they run off towards Zaph's room. When they're gone I turn to Caleb "What's up?" I ask

"I got a call"

"From who?" I frown, because no one calls us.

"School"

"Which one?"

"Both. Apparently we didn't fill out the home schooling paper work"

"We couldn't! We can't go out at day! And we didn't have a guardian at the time!"

"Either way, they said that we show up, or we find a new school"

"Ok, so what are we going to do?"

"We're moving"

"Again?" As far as I've known, we've been moving countries since out mother disappeared. I sigh, knowing there is no help for it "Where to and when?"

"We'll go as soon as we can, so you'll have to pack when we're done here, as for where we're going, we're going to Forks"

"In Washington?"

"Yup, it's always overcast there, no sunlight, so we can attend a school there"

"Ok" I nod, it won't help trying to stop it "I'll go pack" I head up to my room and take out my large duffel bag, I race around my room, looking for the few clothes I've got, a red leather floor-length dress with black ruffles, a pair of black denim jeans, a couple of red and black t-shirts and a knee length black dress. Along with my ballet flats, my red converses, a couple of CD's, my books and my I-pod, I'm done. I take my bag downstairs to the front of our mansion, where Caleb is with Zaphira and Hannah, their bags packed also. Caleb nods at me "You ready?"

I look around the gothic mansion one last time before nodding back "Let's go"

**Ok, that still wasn't that good. But it's going to get better now. They're going to Forks. So that obviously means something is going to happen.**

**Thank you, also to my beta: AlexisHuang101! You are amazing!**

**Please read and review people!**


End file.
